With the wide spread use of computers, some misguided individuals and/or entities have employed a variety of techniques to spread malware to computers of unsuspecting users or entities. Malware generally refers to malicious, harmful and/or undesirable executables and/or data including computer viruses, spy programs, unsolicited advertisements, advertising executables, undesirable content and the like. Anti-malware programs are designed to detect and/or eliminate malware. Detection is typically accomplished by scanning files and folders on a user's computer using periodically updated malware definition files such as virus definition files. A malware definition file may indicate patterns that are suggestive of malware. By comparing the files on a user's computer with the malware definition files, some malware may be detected. If malware is detected in a given file, the file can be flagged for attention and/or may be repaired or deleted.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.